The present disclosure relates generally to a switch mode power converter, and more specifically, to a power converter controller operating with variable reference voltages.
A switch mode power converter—commonly used in low power AC-DC power supplies—includes a transformer, a power switch, and a controller. The controller regulates power delivered to a load by controlling actuation of the power switch. The controller typically provides a switch control signal to control a state of the power switch either in an ON or OFF state so as to regulate power delivered to the load based on, for example, pulse width modulation (PWM) or pulse frequency modulation (PFM) control.